


Endure

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Get up, soldier.





	Endure

_ Get up, soldier.  K’atini. Endure.  _

You get up.  Push yourself up with shaking arms, stand on legs that threaten to buckle.  You can endure this. You must endure this.

_ Are you a soldier?  Then stand up. _

You are.  You are because you must be.  The alternative is failure, and you must not fail.  Failure means weakness, failure means shame, means falling behind, means death - yours or a brother’s.  Failure is not an option.

_ K’atini.  Endure. Survive.  You are a survivor. _

They break you, so that others won’t.  If you can survive this, you can survive anything.  You must survive. You  _ must. _

_ It’s only pain.  Get up.  _ **_Get up._ ** _  Shi’aaray. _

You  _ hurt _ .  From strained, shaking muscles, from bruises, cuts, a broken nose, blisters on hands and ankles and feet from a blaster and boots that don’t fit right yet.  Everything  _ hurts _ but you can’t stop.  

_ Get up.  It’s only pain.  Get up. K’atini.  Endure. Get up, soldier. _

You stand up again.  You endure. 

You will always endure.


End file.
